Blue memories
by Zoren97
Summary: Las vacaciones se aproximan, y con ello no puede faltar un Show de Talentos para decirle adios a la prepa. Mi primer Song-Fic.
1. Parte 1

_**Blue memories**_

**Parte 1**

Estábamos en tiempos de Marzo. Acercándonos a finales del mes. Como todos sabrán, se acercan las vacaciones en Abril, y siempre se hace algo "grande" para despedir el estudio y decirle hola a la playa.

Los chicos de preparatoria esperaban un baile por parte de las chicas más sexys de la prepa entera, contando en ellas a ese par: Bebe y Wendy.

Pero otros chicos, esperaban el gran show a finales de Marzo… el tan mentado "Show de Talentos". Los amigos se reunían, las bandas ensayaban, las chicas creaban pasos de baile y algunos afinaban la garganta y las guitarras para el tan esperado día en la preparatoria de South Park.

Claro, todo show tiene un privilegio, y este era el gran premio de 1,000 dólares (no sé si exagere xDD) para el vencedor o los vencedores del show.

Mientras tanto, en un día viernes, cuatro chicos jugaban X-box en la casa de Stan sentados en un sofá algo peculiar.

—¿Entraran al Show de Talentos, chicos?...— Dice con la mirada clavada en la pantalla donde los cuatro chicos jugaban X-box en modo cooperativo. Tenían un harto rato de silencio, y pensó que sacando un tema de conversación las cosas se pondrían mejor.

—¿De qué hablas, Cartman?— Pregunta Kyle sin dejar de ver el juego y matar zombies demasiado embobado. Un nuevo videojuego había salido para la X-box. "Cuarentena", un juego donde cuatro chicos tenían que sobrevivir al apocalipsis zombi y todo un problema…

—¿No te has enterado, Kyle? Es el Show de Talentos, será en unos cuantos días— Le responde Kenny justo cuando degolló a un muerto andante. Gana 100 puntos.

—Sí, y el premio son 1,000 dólares— Le sigue Cartman y al rubio pervertido casi le da un infarto al oír la cantidad de dinero que podrían ganar si entraban los cuatro juntos y ganaban el concurso.

—¡Eso es mucho!— Grita el pelirrojo asombrado mientras continua caminando con una katana como arma. Los efectos del juego eran demasiado reales, y los cuatro jugadores estaban en el centro comercial combatiendo con una horda interminable.

—Imagínense que haríamos con tanto dinero…— Lo primero que se le viene en mente a Kenny, son miles de botellas de alcohol, luego revistas porno y lo que siempre había deseado… una prostituta, o mejor que eso… dos prostitutas. Luego se aseguraría de conseguir drogas y miles de otras cosas pervertidas y malos vicios que pasaban por la mente del rubio de capucha naranja.

—Querrás decir, que no haríamos con todo ese dinero— Repone Cartman con tono vicioso y engreído. Tanto dinero… ¡Podías comprar hasta lo que no con él! ¡Incluso la destrucción de todos los judíos!

Kyle también se quedó pensativo y luego se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea con la cual podrían ganar el concurso.

—¿Y qué tal si, nos inscribimos y tocamos una canción?— Dejó el control del juego a un lado y miró fijamente a Kenny y a Cartman. Estos voltearon incrédulos hacia el pelirrojo y luego se miraron uno al otro.

Después de un corto momento de silencio, estallaron ambos en carcajadas. Lo cual a Kyle le molesto demasiado y continuó jugando con una mueca de enfado. El rubio y el castaño siguieron carcajeándose, a pesar de que estaban perdiendo en el juego.

—¡Lo siento, Kyle! Es solo que… es solo que, no me hago con la idea de entrar al concurso con una canción— Se disculpaba Eric entre risas mientras se quitaba las lagrimitas de los ojos. En cambio, Kenny seguía con sus carcajadas.

—No importa, Cartman. Yo si entrare al concurso y participare para ganar esos 1,000 dólares— Apareció en la pantalla del televisor un "GAME OVER" y luego unas risas tétricas, pero ni eso podía quitarle la trama al enfado de Kyle contra aquellos dos.

—Entonces yo creo que yo también entrare, Ky— Le mira con desafío y una sonrisa engreída y retadora. Ambos chicos se miraron con extrema rivalidad que hasta Kenny se estaba preocupando. La tensión estaba por toda la sala de la casa de Stan.

—Stan tocara una canción conmigo, ¿Verdad, Stan?— Sonreía victorioso y triunfador cerrando los ojos en espera a que su amigo le respondiera.

—¿Eh?— El pelinegro que no había ni pronunciado jota, se quita los audífonos del mp3 y les mira atontado.

—¿Verdad que tú y yo entraremos al Show de Talentos y tocaremos una canción?— Vuelve a preguntar con la misma seguridad de un "si" por parte de su mejor amigo.

—Claro, Ky. ¿Pero qué tipo de canción tocaremos?— Punto para Cartman. Sus rivales aun no sabían que tocarían, y de seguro eso les llevaría tiempo.

—Eh… No estoy seguro— Se tomó de la barbilla pensativo y miró la pantalla en negro con todavía las letras de "Game Over". Eric sonrío malvado.

—¿Qué escuchas, Stan?— Pregunta Kenny y se acerca a su amigo curioso.

—Feel Good Inc. de Gorillaz— Le pasa un audífono y el rubio escucha atento, luego se deja llevar por la música y da unas palmadas contra su pierna imitando la batería y cabeceando con ritmo.

—¿Esta buena?— Pregunta Kyle viendo la acción de Kenny, quizá esa podría ser una opción.

—Mucho… Fue un éxito en 2005, es vieja pero aun se escucha— Contesta sin tener idea de lo que el pelirrojo diría a continuación.

—Entonces ya tenemos canción… ¡Tocaremos Feel Good Inc. en el Show de Talentos!

**Hola.**

**Vengo con un song-fic… Creo que es el primero que hago y está dedicado a mi banda favorita, Gorillaz. **

**Se me ocurrió cuando estaba a punto de dormir… Lo se, es extraño. Al principio déjenme explicarles cómo va a estar la cosa. Después vendrá el song-fic. El titulo no tiene sentido, no tengo que decir más.**

**Saliéndonos un poco de tema, no se si conozcan a la banda Gorillaz. Es mi banda favorita y la considero una de las mejores. Hace poco sacaron DoYaThing junto con un video hecho por Converse, que ha decir verdad, me encantó.**

**Esto va a estar de 3 capítulos y en el ultimo sale el song-fic… Disculpen si soy algo lenta, pero se me hace la mejor forma de hacerlo.**

**Zoren97**


	2. Parte 2

_**Blue memories**_

**Parte 2**

Hace ya días que Stan y Kyle habían conseguido instrumentos musicales con la ayuda de Chef. Kyle sería la guitarra y Stan el bajo, no podría ser más perfecto porque ya tenían los instrumentos y las partituras o notas musicales de lo que debían tocar.

Kenny llegó después de unos días de ensayo en el garaje y se unió a la banda siendo él el baterista. Al principio cometían bastantes fallas, pero de poco a poco se fueron coordinando hasta que sonaba casi idéntico a la canción original. El rap… aunque era algo inestable con las actitudes de los chicos, Kyle y Stan tuvieron que sacrificarse. Sonaba algo feo al principio, pero con la ayuda de Chef quedó perfecto. Pero aun había un grave problema…

Les faltaba un cantante… Kyle no tenía la voz. Lo intentó y sonaba bastante chillona. Stan no sabía ni la primera línea de la canción, a él solo le gustaba el bajo que el grandísimo Murdoc Niccals tocaba. Y Kenny, pues a él solo le interesaba la batería y ganar el concurso.

Era una mierda de Lunes después de la prepa, cuando los tres, Stan, Kenny y Kyle, fueron a ensayar al garaje del judío la canción que presentarían en el show. Se les miraba rendidos… No sabían que hacer sin un cantante. Cartman tenía la prodigiosa voz que necesitaban, pero el castaño se había negado a unírseles.

Mientras preparaban todos los instrumentos, Stan puso la grabadora correr con el disco del álbum Demon Days y seleccionó la canción de Feel Good Inc. Luego se percató de algo que los tres habían dejado escapar… la clave para conseguir a un cantante.

—Kyle, Kenny… Escuchen esto— Subió el volumen y los mencionados se acercaron. Adelantó un poco la canción hasta llegar a cierto punto.

_Windmill, windmill for the land  
>Turn forever hand in hand<br>Take it all there on your stride  
>It is tickling fallin' down<em>

—¿Qué pasa con eso, Stan? ¿Cuál es el punto?— Kenny alzó una ceja sin entender aun y se encogió de hombros. Kyle estaba confundido con lo que Stan quería interpretar.

—Está aquí y no nos habíamos dado cuenta— Aclaró el asunto pero la confusión y duda seguía en el aire.

—¿De qué cosa?— Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo viéndole demasiados perdidos en el tema.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA PREPARATORIA DE SOUTH PARK**

—¿Có-cómo están chicos?— Un joven de pelo rubio y gorro café, vestido lo más próximo a algo elegante y caballeresco, les ve acercársele y saluda cortésmente.

—Cállate, Pip.

—A la orden— Contestó de inmediato con una sonrisa cerrando la boca y después se fue.

—¡No, Kyle! Lo necesitamos para que cante en la banda— Antes de que se le escapara, el pelinegro lo toma del saco casi ahorcándolo e impide que dé un paso más.

—¡Wuooo! ¿Qué dijiste, Stan?

—Tiene el acento inglés que necesitamos, es perfecto, Kenny.

—¿Hablas en serio?— Hizo una mueca de impresión y abrió los ojos sin poder creer que Phillip Pirrup, el chico que antes todos odiaban y que aún seguían odiando, ahora estaría en **su** banda.

—¿Tienes a alguien mejor que él, Kyle?

El rubio de pestañas largas y el pelirrojo se quedan pensativos buscando una alternativa. Pero era cierto, Pip tenía un acento inglés desde siempre y la voz perfecta para cantar la canción. Vaya que después de tantos años se veía casi igual a cuando tenía 9 años.

Kyle y Kenny accedieron resignados al nuevo integrante de la banda y después de unos acuerdos quedaron de verse ese mismo día después de clases en la casa de Stan para tocar en el garaje. Como Pip no tenía equipo antes y ni quiera se iba a inscribir en el show, fue casi obligado a inscribirse por los 3 chicos de la banda el mismo día, quienes obviamente ya estaban inscritos.

Quedaban 2 días para el gran show y apenas tenían un vocalista en la banda. A Pip no le costaba mucho cantar como 2-D, era fácil. Kenny tocaba como el mismísimo Russel, y Kyle hacía sonar la guitarra eléctrica igual que la nipona.

Cada día se profundizaban más en la canción hasta el punto de que hubiera menos pleitos con Pip y más unión del grupo.

**Bien, llegamos a la mitad de esta historia. **

**Tengo que decirles que, más que nada, veo este song-fic como un pequeño-capricho-proyecto mío que quise realizar. Vaya, invente una palabra. Je.**

**Y antes de que lo digan… ****Si, si. Ya se… ¿Qué carajos hace Pip ahí? ¿Pero qué más se le podía hacer? Me recordó su acento inglés.**

**Próximo capítulo: Song-Fic.**

**¿Irán a ganarse los 1,000 dólares?... **

**Zoren97**


	3. Parte 3

**RECOMENDACIÓN:**

-Feel Good Inc.-Gorillaz

_**Blue memories**_

**Parte 3**

—Bien, chicos. Vamos al escenario— El chico de gorrito rojo combinado con azul abre la cortina guinda y asoma la cabeza. Todos los asientos estaban llenísimos, las luces apagadas y solo una luz circular como único foco.

—¡M-me dieron nervios! ¡No p-puedo salir, chicos!— El inglés se estaba echando para atrás, pero las miradas enojadas de Kyle, Stan y Kenny lo ponían miedoso.

—No hay tiempo para echarse para atrás, Pip. Si vamos tres, vamos cuatro. No podemos hacerlo sin ti— Kenny le miró fijo y echaba varias miradas al público a través de la cortina, la gente se estaba desesperando.

—¡Mierda!— Dice Kyle y sale con la guitarra encendida, se había desesperado. Los tres chicos que estaban escondidos fuera del escenario se alarman al ver a Kyle en la pista y Kenny sale disparado a tomar asiento en la batería.

—¡Carajo!— Stanley sale con una caminata rápida con el bajo y se pone a un lado de Kyle. Empiezan a discutir por la actitud del pelirrojo. El público se va acallando de poco a poco viendo a los tres muchachos en el escenario con la tremenda luz encima de ellos.

—Falta Pip— Llama la atención de Kyle y Kenny quien solo se encojen de hombros. Phillip estaba detrás de la cortina viendo a toda esa gente y empezaba a sudar de nervios.

—¡No hay tiempo!— Grita el pelirrojo esquivando una botella de agua que le tiraron por parte del público, que se estaba quejando y abucheándolos.

La canción empezó con Kenny. Kyle se concentró y le siguió con la guitarra, Stan, después de una palmada en la cara empezó a tocar el bajo. Esto iba mal, la parte de la vocal se acercaba. Si Pip no salía, tomaba el maldito micrófono y empezaba a cantar flores de su boca la canción se iría al caño.

El público guarda silencio y escucha con armonía la canción, Pip no salía… El pobre no aguantó más con la presión y salió corriendo dejando atrás a la banda.

—¡Feel Good!— Todo pasó tan rápido. Para un momento a otro, un misterioso chico tomó el micrófono y abrió la boca sacando una voz magnifica y deslumbrante… Toda la multitud enloquece al recordar "Feel Good Inc." de la banda y se levanta gritando de emoción y recibiéndolos con un aplauso.

_City's breaking down on a camel's back_

_They'll just have to go 'coz they don't know wack_

_So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see_

_And you won't get undercounted 'cause you're dam ass free_

_You got a new horizon it's an ephemeral style_

_In a melancholy town where we never smile_

_And all I want to hear is the message beep_

_My dreams they come a kissing 'cause I don't get sleep, no_

—¿¡Qué carajos!?— Grita el rubio aun haciendo música con la batería sin distraerse.

—¡CARTMAN!— Grita el pelirrojo judío viendo a quien tenía a un lado. El mismísimo Eric Cartman estaba cantando con su **equipo** y se había tragado todo el orgullo para salvar la banda.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Lo que importa ahora es ganar esos malditos 1,000 dólares y largarnos de South Park, chicos!— Grita después de una carcajada y toma de nuevo el micrófono acercándolo a su boca…

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Turn forever hand in hand_

_Take it all in there on your stride_

_It's tickling falling down_

_Love forever, love is free_

_Let's turn forever you and me_

_Windmill, windmill for the land _

_Is everybody in?_

Mientras Cartman terminaba los versos, Stan y Kyle se vieron a los ojos y se asintieron con la cabeza para prepararse con la parte del rap. La gente estaba de pie y gritando de emoción, todos estaban tocando perfecto hasta ahora. La banda Gorillaz estaba renaciendo de nuevo.

_Laughing gas, these Haz mats_

_Fast cat, lining them up like ass crack_

_Lay these ponies at the track_

_It's my chocolate attack_

_Shoot, I'm stepping in hotter this year_

_Care bear rapping it harder this year_

_Watch me as I gravitate ha,ha,ha,ha,ha_

_Gonne ghost town_

_This Motown_

_With your sound you're in the inc._

_Going to bite the dust, can't fight with us_

_Whit your sound you're kill the inc._

_So don't stop, get it, get it_

_Until your Cheddar's heavy_

_And watch the way, I navigate ha, ha, ha, ha , ha_

Apenas y ambos tuvieron tiempo de respirar, pero eso ¡Fue simplemente genial! Se oía que daban gritos y subían las manos, hace mucho que Gorillaz estaba empolvado, y ahora Stan, Kyle, Eric y Kenny lo estaban desempolvando.

Tanta era la emoción, tanto del público como de los músicos, que el premio se les olvido por completo. Y es verdad… cuando tocas o haces el intento de cantar como 2-D, de tocar el bajo como Murdoc, de hacer cantar a la guitarra como Noodle o de golpear la batería con las baquetas como el grandísimo Russel, ¡Todo es música y Gorillaz, y solo eso y nada más!

Kyle afinaba un poco su guitarra, aquí venia su parte… Cartman quien tenía al público encendido, se acercó al micrófono y Kenny tomó un descanso solo para saludar a unas chicas quienes le habían coqueteado hace rato. Stan también se detuvo, esto solo sería entre Kyle y Cartman. La parte tranquila donde Noddle hacía su aparición.

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Turn forever hand in hand_

_Take it all in there on your stride_

_It's tickling falling down_

_Love forever, love is free_

_Let's turn forever you and me_

_Windmill, windmill for the land _

_Is everybody in?_

De Nuevo venía la parte de rap donde los protagonistas eran Kyle y Stan. Algunas personas grababan con sus celulares, era sorpréndete escuchar la música de la banda Gorillaz de nuevo.

_So don't stop, get it, get it_

_Until your Cheddar's heavy_

_And watch the way, I navigate ha, ha, ha, ha , ha_

_So don't stop, get it, get it_

_Until your Cheddar's heavy_

_And watch the way, I navigate ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_

Después de eso, la canción terminó con la frase "Feel good" y después acabó con un deslizamiento de mano por las cuerdas de la guitarra plateada de Kyle. La multitud gritaba enloquecida, y alababan a los chicos. Estos sonreían apenados y luego salieron de escena algo avergonzados… no se esperaban tanto agrado por parte del público.

Ellos eran el último grupo, así que enseguida salió el conductor del show con los resultados, pero ni con la autoridad de su presencia la multitud se callaba. Fue después de un rato, y una amenaza de muerte por parte del conductor, que todos se callaron y tomatón asiento.

—Bien. El show ha concluido y ahora, después de votación, el jurado ha decidido… quien es el ganador del concurso— Tenía unas tarjetas amarillas en las manos y una sonrisa de actor de telenovela.

—¡Espero que ganemos!— Cruzaba los dedos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Kyle quería ganar tanto como los otros. Todos los participantes estaban detrás de las cortinas viendo al escenario donde estaba el conductor a punto de abrir el tan famoso sobre.

—Y el ganador es…— Rompe el papel y saca una hoja con el nombre escrito del ganador.

—Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo…— Kenny volteó a ver a Cartman divertido y se rió.

—¡El tema, Feel Good Inc. de Gorillaz, interpretado por Stan, Eric, Kenny y Kyle!

La gente se pone de pie y aplaude a los ganadores con mucho entusiasmo. Un premio bien merecido. Los chicos corren junto al conductor y reciben la gloria y los aplausos, ¡Y los 1,000 dólares en efectivo!

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde quieren ir de vacaciones?— Dice Kenny con tremenda sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Stan estaba sonriendo por la burrada del rubio. Pero era cierto. Tenían 1,000 dólares y las vacaciones comenzaban. El grupo se abrazó con sonrisas en las caras en el escenario mientras la gente les alababa y chiflaba. Definitivamente usarían ese dinero para irse a vacacionar, y lo mejor es que serian los cuatro juntos.

_Blue memories on my gorillaz head…_

**¡GORILLAZ POR SIEMPRE! **

**No sé si deba poner la historia en forma de crossover… pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. **

**Nuestros chicos se irán a pasarla en grande con todo ese dinero, a que si. **

**Zoren97**


End file.
